Cold As Ice
by pitbullsrok
Summary: A heatwave rips thru Boston when Murphy and his two "companions" find an interesting way to pass the time! RATED M  or maybe X  ;-  OC/Murphy/OC


**A/N: This story was another request … and I seriously hope that I did it justice! I hate to give away any plot bunnies, but I feel that it's necessary to give everyone a short disclaimer: This is SMUT! It involves Murphy with 2 women … so if that's not your cup of tea, hit the back button now. No harm, no foul. **

**And now … without further ado ~~~**

"Where the fuck did he go?" I was staring out of the window, impatient for Murphy to return. "It's a fucking blackout and he decides to get up and leave … what do you suppose he's doing?"

"I have no idea … but he better bring back more beer" Mallory gulped down the last of hers and headed to the fridge, her thighs sticking to the cheap plastic chair as she got up. "Dammit! I do that every time" She hissed as she rubbed the backs of her legs. I snickered knowing that wouldn't be the last time she did it either.

Connor was off with his new girlfriend and Murphy had invited us over to keep him company when the heat wave ripping through the northeast caused a massive blackout on Boston's south side. To say it was torture, was an understatement! Even though the sun had set hours ago, the air was still thick with moisture and the darkness only seemed to agitate everyone … Murphy included. Neither of us had air conditioning anyway, but the lack of electricity meant that we could no longer take turns propping ourselves in front of the fan or the open freezer door.

"Shit" I looked up to see her pull out the last beer "the fridge is starting to get warm." I just shrugged, thinking it didn't really matter much since there wasn't a lick of food inside. She sat back down and began fanning herself with the empty beer case, which I had folded in half earlier. "Tee … you seen my smokes?" I nodded towards the table. 'Tee' had been her nickname for me since we were in grade school, and I absolutely hated it. But since she's my oldest and dearest friend, she was the only one I allowed to use it … at least until we met Connor and Murphy MacManus.

We both sat down flanking the soft flicker of the only candle we could find in the apartment, which happened to be a mosquito candle. It smelled something fierce, but between the candle and the moonlight trickling into the 5th floor loft, we managed to see fairly well.

She lit two cigarettes and handed me one, no doubt something she had picked up from the boys. I noticed she was breathing a little heavy. "Are you ok?" She just nodded, furiously shaking the beer-fan back and forth. "Yeah … it's just fuckin' hot! I can't believe we're stuck here … of all the places to be, we get stuck in Palace MacManus"

The air was still for all of three seconds before we both laughed hysterically. She had a point. We hadn't intended on staying here all night, but as soon as the blackout happened sirens blared from every direction and Murphy had insisted that is wasn't safe for two women to be walking around Boston in the dark. He was probably right. 30 minutes earlier, as he suddenly bolted out of the door mumbling something about a favor and saying he'd be right back, I could only assume that his "rules" of safety didn't apply to a lone Irishman.

I huffed a little and cracked open the freezer door. I found a single ice tray and popped out a cube quickly, shoving the door shut to keep the warm air out. I stood behind her and gathered her long blonde hair in my hands. "What _are_ you doing?" she asked. I wound her locks into a loose knot on top of her head, "trying to cool you off … you look like you're gonna faint for Christ's sake." I rubbed the ice cube between my hands and placed them on the back of her neck. Surprisingly, she didn't even flinch. She must have been hotter than I thought.

"Oh my god Tee … that feels heavenly" she sighed out loud "Shit, how many ice cubes do we have left?"

"Not enough! Let's just keep that to ourselves, otherwise Murphy will probably shove 'em down his pants" I laughed. She snorted into her drink, sending small bubbles of foam all over the table. It had to be pushing 90 degrees inside the loft and the three of us had basically stripped down to our underwear; none of us bashful after the many nights of strip poker … usually at Connor's request.

Suddenly, Murphy came crashing through the door and we both jumped, eyes wide at the site before us. He was carrying another case of beer in one hand and a large bag of melting ice in the other. "Holy shit, Murph! Where the hell did you go?" I grabbed the ice out of his hand, as he set down the beer and gave me a wicked grin. He started digging around for God knows what while Mallory and I just looked at each other in defeat.

"AH-HA! I knew Conn didn't throw it out!" Murphy spun around brandishing a red cooler … from where I didn't have the slightest clue. He ran towards me and we unpacked the beer, pouring the ice over the top. I grabbed 3 and sat down at the small table, handing one to Mal and one to Murphy.

"How in the ever-loving fuck did you get beer and ice in the middle of a blackout?" She squeaked. Murphy cracked open his beer and drained the entire thing before wiping his mouth and letting out a muffled belch. "I used me good looks, how do ya think?" … the sad part was that he was completely serious. I couldn't help but tease him a little. "Oh ... so that's why they gave you the cheap shit, huh?"

Mal almost spit her beer everywhere. Murphy just shook his fist at me, "Ya know … if I wasn't so fuckin' hot, I'd come over there and give ya a piece of me mind" I rolled my eyes and continued drinking.

"Seriously Murph, where'd you get the stuff?" Mal was still fanning herself. Murphy just shrugged. "The guy at the gas station owed me a favor … I gave him the money and he said he'd ring it up as soon as the power came back on." He stood up, peeling his t-shirt off and undoing the button on his jeans. I noticed Mal blush a little, but I didn't say anything. I knew she had a thing for Murph … hell I did too, but we never felt the need to say anything. Neither one of us would ever step on the other's toes.

"Christ … did it get hotter while I was gone?" Murphy slid out of his jeans and flung them behind him into the darkness. I caught a glimpse of the plaid boxers he had on … leave it to Mallory to make a comment. "See something you like Tee?" I just played it cool and waggled my eyebrows while I took another gulp of ice cold beer.

The three of us spent the next hour telling stories, drinking beer, laughing at each other, and bitching about the heat. All in all, it was a pretty good time until the combination of alcohol and humidity made me light-headed.

"Whoa … I don't feel so good" I clutched my temples as if that would somehow make me feel any better. Murphy reached out and put his hand on my forehand. "Shite … ya feel all clammy Tee, you sure yer all right, there?" I shook it off. "Yeah I guess so". Murphy got up and grabbed a towel, running it under the cold water in the sink. "Mal, do me a favor … undo this damn bra, it's too fucking sticky"

She came around behind me and lifted up my tank top, twisting the clasp until it broke free. She grabbed an ice cube from the cooler and rubbed it where the strap had already left red marks on my back. "How's that?"

"Ahhhhh! Much better" I don't know a single woman that doesn't look forward to the moment they can get out of their bra. It's like the highlight of our day. Murphy turned around and just about dropped the towel at the scene in front of him. We both giggled as we watched him fumble back to the table, wrapping the cold towel around my neck.

I pulled one arm into my tank, and slipped the bra strap over my shoulder, then pulled the entire thing out of the other side, dropping it on the ground. Murphy chuckled, "How do women do that? … It's just like in that movie … what was it called?"

"FLASHDANCE!" We all bellowed at the same time, followed by a round of laughter. Mallory returned to her seat and began to fan me with the beloved beer-fan. "Here." Murphy reached over and held an ice cube up to my lips. I opened my mouth just enough to let him place the cold cube on my tongue. I guess I didn't realize how much the beer was seriously dehydrating me. "Tee, you still look a little pale. Maybe you should take a cold shower" Mal's face was wrinkled with worry, just like when we were kids. She always felt the need to look out for me.

"You guys just want to see me naked" I chuckled. Murphy lips curved into a perfect smirk. "Well, that goes without sayin' … but I think tha lass has a point"

I rolled my eyes, and let them both help me over to the shower. Mal held my arm over her shoulder and wrapped her hand around my waist, while Murphy turned on the water. "You know I think I can manage standing under … EEE-YAHHHHH!" I screamed as the ice cold water hit me and nearly sent me into shock. I took a few shallow breaths, letting the water trickle down my face and arms. "That's one thing we never have ta worry 'bout here … we always got plenty 'o cold water" Murphy said as he wrapped his arm around my other side.

"Jesus Murph, you could have warned us!" Mal was breathing in short gasps as well, surprised by the temperature almost as much as I was. I was beginning to feel cooled off, and I motioned for them to let me go so I could run my hands over my face and slick the hair back out of my face. I closed my eyes for just a moment, relaxing under the cascade, wondering why we didn't think of this earlier. I slowly rubbed my eyes and opened them to see Murphy and Mal standing about six inches away from each other … just staring at me. The icy shower had made my nipples hard, and I suddenly remembered how visible they were through my white tank top. Their gazes quickly turned to each other before Mallory looked down shyly.

"Oh, for fuck's sake … just kiss her and get it over with" I blurted out, grinning impatiently at all the damn sexual tension floating around. Murphy reached out and snaked his arm around her waist and lifted her chin with his other hand. He leaned in and kissed her, her cheeks flushing red despite the cold water that had now soaked all three of us. I watched intently as she slowly relaxed into his arms and wound her fingers thru his hair. I could feel the intensity between them as I quietly shuffled to the side, intent on finding a dry towel. As I passed behind Mal, her arm shot out to grab my wrist, and I turned to meet her eyes. "Where do you think you're going?" My jaw dropped a little, as she let go of Murphy and pressed her body to mine, our foreheads touching and her hand reaching around to caress the small of my back, just above the line of my panties. I could feel her stomach muscles quiver as she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine.

The kiss was sweeter than anything I had ever felt before. Her lips were soft and smooth and they moved effortlessly in time with mine. The blood pumping thru my veins quickened with a scorching heat that I knew all too well. I had kissed her once before, but we were young and I could tell she was unsure back then. But now, as I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, I could see she was entirely at ease and it made my body writhe with desire. I grabbed her face and kissed her again, slipping my tongue inside of her mouth. Her tongue was hot and tender as it flicked mine gently in time with my pulse. I felt Murphy press against her back and wrap his arms around us both, resting his hands on my hips. The heat radiating from him was enough to take my breath away. I broke our kiss and Mal leaned her head back onto Murphy's shoulder while his mouth hungrily covered every inch of her neck. I watched as he made her gasp with pleasure, and I half-expected to see a giddy look on his face, knowing where this was all headed.

He paused to look up at me, as if he heard the thoughts going thru my head. His blue eyes held nothing more than passion. No condescension, no judgment, no regret; just a hunger for the two women in front of him and a need to satisfy our every desire.

Mal pulled me forward to meet Murphy, his lips colliding with mine. His kiss was stronger, but just as gentle as hers was, and I found myself torn between who I wanted more. Mal gently traced her fingers down my spine, while my tongue lapped at Murphy's inside my mouth. His taste was sweet and smoky and he teased my lips with his tongue, slowly breaking away, allowing me to catch my breath. I ran my hands down Mal's sides and slowly rubbed her hip bones with my thumbs, then moved my fingers around to scratch into the soft fabric covering the flesh of her ass. She put her arms over my shoulders and I could feel her hard nipples brushing up against mine through our wet shirts. I pressed our bodies together and her head fell back allowing me to lick her neck from her collarbone to her ear, where I could taste Murphy, his distinct flavor still lingering on her skin. The heat from my mouth rippled her flesh with goose bumps, and the hotter she and I got, the tighter Murphy's grip became.

I tore Mal's shirt over her head while Murphy slid around behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. Mallory's hands found their way to her own breasts, circling each nipple lightly as her chest heaved up and down with excitement. Murphy's hands worked their way up under my tank top until his movements were mimicking hers. It was like a game to them; every move she made on herself, Murphy re-enacted on me. She brushed her hand over her throat; Murphy followed suit. She slid her hand down her stomach; Murphy followed suit. Mallory's eyes were dark with a fever that I had never seen before … and Murphy and I were intoxicated by it. Reaching up to run my fingers thru his hair, I felt his breath on my neck and shuddered.

"Do ya like this?" he asked me, pressing hard against my backside. I returned the pressure, arching my back into him "Fuck yeah" I moaned. I could see Mallory studying the strong arms wrapped around me. My knees were getting weak and I had to lean against Murphy's chest, his broad shoulders supporting all of me without falter. He ordered me, "Show me how bad ya want her" giving me a push in her direction. I reached out for Mallory, unable to play this waiting game any longer. I shoved my tongue in her mouth, needing to feel her hot, wet breath on mine as we fought for the same air. She brought one leg up and wrapped it around me, grinding her hips into mine. I could feel the heat between her legs and I let out a gasp as she reached around to caress my ass, tenderly stroking it a few times before giving it a good smack.

She ran her tongue along the edge of my ear, making me shiver. Then she whispered "Murph" and we both turned to see him grinning at us, rubbing himself impatiently. She squeezed my neck as he approached us slowly; those baby blues burning a hole clean through our patience. He took her hand and began licking her fingers one at a time, showing us his tongue dancing in circles. With his other hand, he grabbed at my tank top and I pulled the other side, until we had it over my head. Murphy leaned down to suck at my nipple while he guided Mal's hand to the fabric diamond of my underwear, now soaked with juices I could no longer control. He pushed her hand underneath the edge and the two of them began exploring me together. I couldn't tell where one hand ended and the other one began. The bliss of their touch had me breathing hot and heavy and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. Murphy brought his mouth up to mine; the pulses of ecstasy keeping me from seeing straight. I scratched Murphy's back as he growled a low, sexy noise. My other hand found its way to Mallory's breast and I lightly pinched her nipple. She gasped and looked into my eyes as I panted with a raspy voice, "Kiss him … NOW"

The two of them locked lips in an intense flame of tongues and whispered words, still teasing me with the every wiggle of their intertwined fingers. They buried a couple inside me and I had no idea whose they were, but I didn't care. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt and I was desperate to keep going. Somehow, Murphy was in my head again, stealing my thoughts, as he pulled out Mallory's hand and licked her fingers again, never looking away from my gaze. He took our hands and led us to the mattress on the floor. I kneeled down, pulling Mal down with me. I took Mallory's hand in mine and began to imitate his earlier moves, slowly licking her fingers one at a time. I caught him catching his breath while I ran my tongue over her palm, savoring Murphy's taste and licking my lips clean. We pulled off his boxers and she reached up and took him into her wet palm, stroking him slowly. His head fell back when I started licking him between each pass of her hand, and I could feel him growing by the minute.

"Oh fuck" he muttered as Mallory moved me over so I could take his entire length in my mouth and slowly pull off of him … then she did the same, nearly giving the poor guy a heart attack. Murphy had his hands buried in our hair as we soaked him with our mouths, now watering with desire. His eyes went black as he savored the blur of mouths and hands clutching at him in desperation. I could feel him contracting every time our tongues swirled his tip, lapping his salty juices. Suddenly, he shoved me back onto the bed and ripped my underwear off with one swift pull. He tossed them to the side and leaned over Mal to do the same. "Use your teeth" I demanded. He leaned down and trailed hungry kisses down her stomach until he reached the cloth and clenched it between his teeth. She lifted up to let him slide the lacy fabric down her legs until he dropped it on the floor.

Murphy's eyes met ours and the intensity of his entire body seemed to radiate flames, and I suddenly became aware of how hot we all were, our bodies soaked with sweat. I wiped my forehead as Murphy got up and grabbed the cooler, sliding it next to the bed. I exchanged a glance with Mal as Murph reached in and pulled out two ice cubes. Mal started to sit up, but he growled "Lie down … both of ya". We did as we were told, the passionate tone of his voice practically melting us into submission.

He took one ice cube at a time, sucking them gently to moisten them up. He kneeled between us and ran the ice cubes over our nipples at the same time, enjoying the shrieks of pleasure from both of us. Murphy slowly continued teasing us, running the wet frosty cubes down our stomachs, tracing small circles as the ice melted on our scorching bodies. When the ice had dissolved he shoved his cold fingers inside of us and I heard Mallory let out a low moan. I looked up at Murphy breathing heavily with desire. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out, but Mallory grabbed my hand and I knew she wanted it even more. My head was spinning out of control at the sensation Murphy was giving me. He knew what he was doing; plain and simple. Just as he hit the magical spot, he stopped and gave us both an evil grin.

Murphy grabbed another ice cube and placed it in his mouth. He leaned over me and made a trail with his mouth from my belly button, all the way up to my neck, licking and sucking, letting the chill from the ice cool me off. He brought his mouth to mine, pushing the ice inside and running his cold tongue over my lips. I watched closely as he did the exact same thing to Mal, and she squeezed my hand harder and harder. I think Murphy knew her patience was wearing thin. He kissed her lips feverishly and whispered "Tell me what ya want"

Panting, she pushed herself up on her elbows "I want you both to fuck me". Her face cold no longer hide the lust that had taken over her body; eyes half-shut from the need.

That was all it took … those seven little words and Murphy and I went ballistic. He picked Mallory up at the waist and scooted her as far up the mattress as she would go. I sat up and slowly began stroking Murphy with one hand while Mal watched. I gave him a few licks, just to get him wet and tease him a little and then turned my attention to her. I scratched my nails down the inside of her thighs, parting her legs easily. I licked a trail downward from her navel until I reached the soft pink flesh that was already warm and eager. The minute my wet mouth touched her, her hips bucked in ecstasy and she grabbed my head, weaving her hand into my dark curls. I teased her a little, running my tongue around her entrance, giving her a few light flicks, until she moaned loudly. I crawled up and kissed her neck, licking just behind her ear "Tell Murphy how bad you want it" I growled, my throat not wanting to cooperate in the heat of the moment.

"Fuck … I need it NOW Murphy … please!" She practically screamed in my ear when Murphy reached down and slapped my ass … hard. I yelped a little and moved to the side in order to give him better access. I ran my tongue around his tip and then used my mouth to get him slick, although I knew he wouldn't need it. Mallory was beyond ready. She watched in a fervent heat as he towered over her, and I used my hand to guide him inside her. Murphy arched his back in delight as he slid in, taking a deep breath. "Oh my god" was all Mal could manage to say as he began long, slow thrusts. I sat back in awe as I watched the two of them, my hand unconsciously reaching between my legs.

Murphy was keeping a steady rhythm as Mal scratched her nails down his arms. I could see the flex of every muscle in his body as he tormented her with slow teasing thrusts until he turned to me with a fiery gaze. "Let me see" he commanded, so I slowly lowered my knees to my sides. Murphy was licking his lips and I knew he was enjoying the show. My breathing became erratic, watching him slide in and out of her, both of them teetering on the edge.

It was Mal's turn to watch me now, as she urged him to speed up. He obeyed and Mal moaned out a little louder with each crash as Murphy slammed his hips to hers over and over. Her eyes closed as she screamed in pleasure when he made her whole body shudder with a bone-melting orgasm. Murphy tore his eyes away just in time to watch as her hands clawed at his chest and her mouth dropped open in ecstasy. I was on fire seeing him enjoy her every reaction, his mouth dropped open in total complete splendor. He leaned in to brush Mal's hair out of her face, and took several deep breaths in an effort to slow his heart rate.

Her eyes were still closed, no doubt relishing the last few moments of utopia she had experienced. I crawled on all fours to her, leaning down to gently kiss her lips as her breathing slowly evened out. Murphy's face was dripping with sweat and I wondered how on Earth he hadn't exploded by now. As he rolled over onto his back, I reached into the cooler and pulled out some more ice. I traced the lines of his face with it and ran it down the middle of his chest, following it with hot kisses and licks. Mallory grabbed another ice cube and sucked on it, getting her mouth as cold before she devoured him once again, sending his pulse skyrocketing.

Mallory sat up and cupped my cheek, running her thumb over my trembling lips. She turned to Murphy and grinned. "I want to watch you get her off".

And with that, Murphy pulled me on top of him, pressing our bodies together, while kissing me with such fever that my eyes went black. Mallory reached between us and stroked him a few times before swiping him against my wet center. I was sure that I couldn't get any more excited until Murphy slammed into me and my mouth dropped open … the tingle of him inside me rendering me speechless. I sat up as he began gyrating slowly and grazed my nipples with his thumbs. I had one hand on his hardened chest while the other one reached up to hold my hair off of my neck. Mallory quickly found another ice cube and pressed it to the back of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

Murphy closed his eyes for a minute and when they opened, I saw nothing but animal. I almost came right then and there, but he wanted to take me far beyond that. His instincts were in complete control now as he lifted me off of him and got on his knees. He took Mallory by the shoulders and laid her down on her back, then positioned me on all fours over the top of her. I bit down on my lip unable to contain the excitement coursing through every fiber of my body. Murphy was pressed up against me from behind, his hardness tormenting me with every touch.

He wracked into me once again, but this time my voice had come back and I screamed out his name "Murphy! Oh my god … fuck!" He was punishing me slowly with that goddamned body of his. Mal began to caress every sliver of my exposed skin while he ran his hands up and down my spine. I rocked back and forth in time with him as I looked into Mal's eyes and panted "Touch me". Without hesitation, she reached in between my legs to caress me as Murphy slid in and out. The burning in the pit of my stomach was growing and I couldn't stand it any longer. I reached behind me to grab Murphy's ass as he ground his hungry hips to mine.

"Don't stop … please!" I begged Mal as she pleaded with Murphy. "C'mon Murph … come for us." I heard a rumble escape his lips as my body contracted around his, and he and I fell over the edge together, screaming into our orgasms. My hips were shaking as the throbbing between my legs overwhelmed me and I saw stars as Murphy fell onto my back, gasping for air. His warm hands sent electrical pulses every which way as he groped at my sides. "Holy fuck" he bellowed in a breathy moan. I finally collapsed onto the bed with Murphy in between us.

For a few minutes we didn't move; a tangle of sweaty limbs and heavy breathing. I was in complete and absolute bliss and couldn't control my mind from replaying every second of the evening. Murphy slowly sat up and leaned on his elbow, silently asking Mallory to do the same. He wiped the sweat off her brow with his thumb and gently kissed her swollen lips, then leaned over and did the same with me. "The shower's still runnin' … care ta join me?"

"I … I … don't think I can stand without falling" I muttered, still trying to catch my breath. Mal giggled and they both got up, pulling me to my feet. We stumbled to the cold water once again, letting it cascade down our bodies. I pulled Murphy into me and kissed him, silently thanking him for the best night of my life. Murphy put his arms around our waists and Mal pulled me into her mouth almost igniting the flames still smoldering deep in my body. Murphy turned the water off and quickly dried his hands off, grabbing a smoke for each of us. We laid back down on the mattress, still dripping wet and naked, trying to cool ourselves off.

Murphy blew a few smoke rings and I stuck my finger thru one of them. He just laughed, "We need ta have blackouts more often"

****Ok … so when you are done … um, reading this *cough, cough* hit that little review button! It only makes me better!**


End file.
